ВИD (VID)
The BИD mask (known as the VID mask in the United States of America) (now known as BИDgital) 'is a logo from the Russian TV company of the same name that is known to be kind of scary that was used from 1990 to 2002 perhaps the worst of them all. ЛЕАН-М Logo We start off with an ominous ball and a ledge on a white screen. The ball then falls off and starts flying back up playing a few slides, then showing a scary mask. The company name in gold font appears underneath. Additional Info It turns out that the creator of the logo was going to use the death mask of Guo Xiang, a Chinese Taoist philosopher, but the museum would not let him use it. Therefore, he tried to model the head with computer graphics. This, combined with the logo itself, makes this logo very infamous and one of the scariest logos ever. In 1993-1996 before L-club, the VID mask would morph into the face of Leonid Yarmolnik and open its eyes (picture below). It might be a little bit better to know that the Russian company of BИD no longer uses this logo since 2002, but continues to use the 1990s mask. However, in an April Fools joke, another version of the logo opened its eyes and stuck its tongue out in the beginning. It was very scary, funny, annoying, and ''rude. The "ВИD" wordmark also uses the Latin "D" instead of the Cyrillic "Д", so the wordmark does not use the proper way to write "VID" with Cyrillic letters. Music/Sounds At the beginning, something that sounds like a machine turning on, then something that sounds like a whoosh, and at the end, 5 loud orchestral notes (music, not written on paper) playing when the mask appears. YouTube Variants This is one popular logo. One variant has the 1976 Viacom V of Doom zooming in and then the scary logo p-head crashing into the screen. WGBH Variant: Check WGBH Boston. This logo also showed on other logos like Cartoon Network, Funimation, etc. This logo became very popular on GoAnimate. There's also one video called "PBS of Doom Drops By Squidward's House". Another fan-made variant found in the video "TV Playhouse #71: The Awesome Bruin Frightening" features the face of Daffodil The Rabbit from Clifford's Puppy Days. The logos *Normal: 1960s animation with robotic sounds *Short 1: Just the circle parts *Short 2: Mask appears then Razbashev's voice says "Телекомпания ВИD представляет" which means "VID Broadcasting Presents" *Before L-Club: Face opening Leonid Yarmolnik's eyes, jiggling his eyebrows in the process. *April fools day 1994: Face zooms with disagreeable sound. Then he himself takes his tongue off and opens his eyes himself (Yarmolnik was fully masked to ВИD) *Oba-Na!: The first part in when a scared person on the right with the black bar coming towards his head, and the mask formed into Igor Ugolnikov saying "VID, VID. Nothing is viewed from your view!" in an electronically-distorted voice in Russian and smiles while clapping, cheering and a synth fanfare are heard in the background *2000-2013: Black and Yellow background with Russian and an HD mask zooming in at you (a la V of Doom) It has Cyrillic text, "ВИD ТЕЛЕКОМПАНИЯ ПPEДCTABЛЯET" which translates to be "VID Broadcasting Presents". *2013: Same but backgtound is blue and the mask was also changed *Before "Rest" the mask appeared vector and started to talk. * There is a fanmade variant called the PBS that bangs on the screen and roars. This can be seen on zooming logos such as Viacom V of Doom, WGBH Boston and Feature Presentation Paramount. Every user wants revenge on Viacom for taking down fair videos and YTP videos of owned by the company by using this video. * The person in the Oba-Na! Variant is Igor Ugolnikov * A parody of Leonid Yamolnik also exists, witch it begins with the closed eyes of Leonid. Then he sticks out his tongue, and opening his eyes, making it look like the April Fools Day variant, but scarier. Another BИD Logo.png|For those who are wondering, this is the Oba-Na! variant from 1992. Who's that? '''Igor Ugolnikov. 16893403L.jpg|The "BND of Doom". Trivia *The person who founded VID-TV died 2 years after the company was found (1983 to 1995) *This logo became very popular on GoAnimate. *The mask itself is still used today. *The killers of the founder were never found. Scare Factor Original and Abridged Variants: Nightmare. The loud, weird and scary music, zooming circles, and evil-looking mask have scared many people, mostly those in Russia, but it's become some sort of an Internet meme and very infamous for its scariness. Unarguably one of the most frightening logos ever made, and possibly the darkest and scariest Russian logo of all time, it might have also surprised and scared many Americans who saw the episode ofВзгляд when C-SPAN aired it. Christmas Variant: Medium. The menacing chord along with the sudden appearance of the mask may scare some, but it is far less intimidating than the normal one. Presentation Variants: Low to medium. The mask is still quite creepy, and the male announcer may startle those who weren't expecting it, but these is much less frightening than the original variant. Standard L-club Variant: High to nightmare, since the mask morphing into Yarmolnik's face and the opening of its eyes, the jiggling of his eyebrows, and his rather astonished stare can scare quite a few, and we still have that dramatic fanfare, but it's (somewhat) less intimidating than the normal one, thanks to the lack of the circles. L-club April Fools Day Variant: Nightmare, due to the mask suddenly changing into an eerie, mocking, taunting face along having scary eyes, as well as the dramatic fanfare and "zooming circles" animation retained from the abridged variant. This variant is infamous for scaring many unsuspecting viewers when it first aired as an April Fools joke, as well as the fact that the variant sometimes appeared on other L-club episodes afterwards, catching (and scaring) viewers by a surprise as a result. The fact that this variant also stays there for about 12 seconds with the black background along with the silence can also be very unsettling. Оба-на! Variant: Medium to nightmare. With the mask fading into Ugolnikov's face, the distorted voice, and the panicking man at the beginning, it will definitely scare some. But others might find it funny. Otdyhay! Variant: High to nightmare. The fact that the mask is talking (not to mention what it is saying completely contradicts the scariness of the mask) and smiles in a creepy way, along with all the other things from before is bound to scare many. Поле Чудес Episode 1 Variant: High to nightmare. The sudden fast speed of this logo can get to some, but some might find it funny. Watch if you dare WATCH! BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO BE BRAVE TO WATCH! " variant.]] Category:Scary Logos Category:Face Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Black and White Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Super scary logos Category:General wiki templates Category:Silver Logos Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Evil mask logos Category:Evil masked logos Category:Black Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1990 Category:Annoying Logos Category:Gray Logos Category:Creepy logos. Category:Evil Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:B Category:N Category:D Category:Terriyfing Logos Category:Top Pages Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:Favorite Logos Category:2016 Category:Hjk scary Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Logos that scare Hana Barbera characters Category:Logos that scare Eddie and Alex Van Halen Category:Logos that scare David Bowie Category:Logos that scare Nicktoons characters Category:Russian Logos Category:Logos that they scare Caillou Category:Complete monster Category:Logos that scare Justin Bieber Category:Logos that don't scare stevediaz4567 Category:И Category:Rude Logos Category:Logos that don't scare Buttercup Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare PrismTheDragon Category:Logos that are 1 million infinity x scary!!! Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Control Freaks Category:Bullies Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:Logos that scare We Bare Bears Category:Logos that scare Wander Over Yonder Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Mario & Luigi Vs Logos Category:Logos that scare Pencil (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Oz Film Company Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Jacob630 Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that LITERALLY scare michel (doud family) Category:Logos that scare Kevin McCallister Category:2017 Category:Logos that do not scare PBS66 Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare the Green Puffle Category:Girly Logos Category:No children Category:Logos that don't scare Konnichiku Category:Logos that scare kittylover75 (Youtube) Category:Logos that scare Stacy (Stickin' Around) Category:Logos that make Spaceman (Marble Siege 2) reappear Category:Logos that don't scare Megamind Category:Russia Category:Loud Logos Category:Logos that scare Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Logos that scare Kirby Category:Logos That Could Scare The Minions Category:Logos that scare Max and Ruby Category:Logos that scare the White Puffle Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos that Strawberry Shortcake finds annoying Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare Robert De Niro Category:Logos that scare CatDog Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog likes Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog hates Category:Logos that don't scare Mr. Alexander Cole Moore Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that Krunk (Dexter's Laboratory) hates/likes Category:Logos that make Max run away Category:Logos that run amok on your computer Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tornado Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Larry the Thunderstorm Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:I want to die Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that put Murdoc in T H E B A T H Category:Nightmare Logos Category:What's a rusi Category:Holy crud with purple!!??....??!!... Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos that contains choir Category:Logos that are so loud that makes The Angry Birds smash the computer Category:Logos that scare BMO Category:Logos that scare Finn the Human Category:Logos that scare Jake the Dog Category:Logos that make you fall off your chair at 3AM and you jump out of the living room window, just so you can get eaten by killer clowns and then your skeleton comes out and you hunt down people Category:Taken from "Greeny Phatom: Play, Dive and Race!" Category:Logos that from BND Category:Logos that scare DiC Category:NOT SPAM!!! Category:Logos that scare the Serena's And Ash's Pokemon Category:STOP GOOD GOD MAN YOU ALMOST GOT THE CHEESE TOUCH Category:Logos that scare Diary of a Wimpy Kid characters Category:Taken From "TEMA" Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:BND Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Hidden categories Category:Scariest Elements of Nintendo's classics Category:Fuck Category:FUCK THIS SHIT Category:The Longest Yard 2005 DVD Category:Awful Category:Taken from Plum Landing Category:Logos that scare Plum Category:Logos that scars Olivia carey Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logos that scare Mama Luigi Category:Logos that scare Sadness (Inside Out) Category:Russian Logos VS Bob the Tomato Category:Russian Logos VS Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that make you want to pee on Discord Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber